


Kosmo!!!

by hazel333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal peril, Anxiety, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Sheithlentines 2019, Very Minor, kosmo is ok, which Keith has is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: Keith rounded the corner, and loud, rhythmic thumps filled the air. "There you are-" Keith coughed, a pungent sent filling his nose and causing his eyes to water. Dread sunk in his stomach. He slowly reached up to flip the light switch. The lights flickered on, revealing a wagging tail, innocent eyes, and a brown pile."Quiznack," Keith swore.Or five times Kosmo causes a problem, and one time that he solves one.





	Kosmo!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vaentine's Day, [Meg](http://Itsiparwing.tumblr.com/)!  
> Not gonna lie, your prompt was pretty hard. ^^; But this was fun to write, and I hope you like it! :D
> 
> I'm also going to use this for my bingo cards: "College AU" on my Sheith Card and "Moving In Together" on my Romance Card.

1.

     "Quiznack!"

     "I can't believe you actually use the curse word Pidge made up," Keith teased, leaning back in the desk chair he was sitting in, "You know you can just say fu-"

     Shiro interrupted him with a quick peck on the mouth, reaching beside Keith to grab his bag. Shiro leaned back, but Keith followed him, pressing a more lingering kiss to Shiro's lips and grabbing onto his arms to hold him in place. Shiro returned the kiss, mouth moving in pace with Keith's, but he gently pride the fingers off of his arm.

     Shiro jumped back before Keith could grab a hold of him again. "ByeloveyouIgottago!" he called over his shoulder as he ran out the door, running late for his first class of the day.

     Keith, who didn't have a class until after lunch, chuckled softly. Distracting Shiro on his way out of their shared apartment had quickly become one of his favorite past times after they had moved in together.

     Shiro had suggested the move on their first anniversary as a couple, though it had been a slow process getting to that point. After driving their friends crazy with their obvious pining for almost a year, Shiro had finally asked Keith out on a date. At the time, they were in their freshman and sophomore years. Now, as a junior and a senior, Keith and Shiro had experienced many milestones together, including owning a dog.

     _Speaking of Kosmo..._

     Keith stood up and began to search for the unusually quiet canine. Kosmo was a large creature, his thick coat a unique blue-grey color. Three weeks ago, when Keith and Shiro had arrived at the pound, Keith had taken one look at the older dog and instantly fell in love with him.

     Keith rounded the corner, and loud, rhythmic thumps filled the air. "There you are-" Keith coughed, a pungent sent filling his nose and causing his eyes to water. Dread sunk in his stomach. He slowly reached up to flip the light switch. The lights flickered on, revealing a wagging tail, innocent eyes, and a brown pile.

     "Quiznack," Keith swore.

2.

     "Hey, Shiro, have you seen my jacket?" Keith called from the closet.

     "No, sorry!" Shiro replied, eyes never leaving his computer screen.

     Keith cursed under his breath. He ransacked the pile of clothes on the floor one last time before throwing his hands up in defeat. As he turned around, grey and orange caught his eye, and his lips twitched upward into a mischievous smirk.

     Shiro continued to type away on his keyboard. His brain was beginning to grow numb, the words flowing across the electronic page forming less and less coherent sentences. Only pausing briefly to take a drink, he was determined to press on until the ten-page paper was completed.

     "Is it alright if I borrow your jacket?"

     Shiro turned around. "Yeah, tha-" The drink slipped through his fingers before his prosthetic caught the cup out of instinct.

     Keith smirked. He twirled around, showing off Shiro's letterman. "I think it suits me, don't you?"

     Shiro gulped. He slowly stood up, setting the cup down on the table and not caring when it tilted precariously close to his laptop. He took large strides towards Keith, quickly closing the distance between them. He wrapped his left arm around Keith's waist to pull Keith against him. Metal fingers snaked into raven locks, tugging back so that Shiro's lips could capture Keith's in an open mouth kiss.

     They separated but remained close. Keith lips tilted into a smug smirk. "I'll take that as a yes?"

     Shiro answered by pushing him back towards their bedroom.

     Keith fell back hard, Shiro not far behind him. The mattress bounced, and a blue-grey blur shot out from underneath the bed. Both men paused, Keith propped up on his elbows and Shiro hovering over him with his hand on Keith's stomach. Kosmo stood in the doorway, Keith's leather jacket hanging from his jaws.

     Keith hissed, "You little-"

     Shiro cut him off with a kiss, and Kosmo shot out of the room.

3.

     The lock turned with a click, and the door squeaked as it was swung open. Shiro and Keith stumbled into the apartment. Keith rushed to close the door, keeping the cool air out and the warm air in. Shiro took the to-go box from Keith's hand and walked to the kitchen, dropping his keys on the table as he walked by.

     Shiro stopped. "Holy..."

     "What's wrong?" Keith entered the room and stood beside Shiro. "Oh."

     Several pots and plates littered the floor, surrounding Kosmo. The dog was on his back, belly up and panting softly.

     "I guess I left the pans too close to the edge of the counter..." Shiro said. He walked towards the mess and picked up a pot. He twisted his wrist to show Keith the inside, which had been licked clean.

     "Should we take him to the animal hospital?" Keith wondered. "That stuff you made...it wasn't edible, Shiro."

     Shiro's face went flat, and he pouted at Keith. "It wasn't that bad-"

     "It's was poison, Shiro."

     "-Besides, he's a dog. I'm sure he's fi..." Shiro trailed off, staring at the counter. Just as Keith opened his mouth to speak, Shiro crouched down. Using his prosthetic to hold onto the counter, Shiro searched underneath the counter edge with his human hand.

     "Shiro?"

     Shiro lifted an orange bottle, mangled and empty. "Keith, he ate your meds."

     Keith cursed and rushed to grab the car keys.

4.

     Shiro slowly came to, his face buried in the couch cushions and a warm weight on his back. He shifted, and the weight on his back did the same, standing so that four paws were all somehow hitting pressure points or tight muscles. Shiro groaned. “Off, Kosmo,” he commanded, voice muffled as his face was still pinned down.

     Kosmo jumped off of Shiro, and the man sat up. Blinking slowly, his eyes wandered the room until they settled on the bathroom door, which was ajar. A horrible feeling settled into Shiro’s stomach. He looked down at Kosmo with dismay, and the large dog stared back with innocent eyes, a piece of white paper stuck to his tongue as he panted happily.

     Shiro sighed, accepting his fate. The couch cushions sank as he pushed off of the couch. He shuffled towards the bathroom, each step filled with dread. Upon arriving at the door, he found the room in as much of a mess as he had feared. The trashcan had been knocked over, its contents littering the floor. A decorative bowl lay broken on the ground. A ridiculous amount of shredded toilet paper filled the room, little white strips stuck in places that honestly left Shiro confused.

     One glance at the bathtub told Shiro that it hadn’t been safe from Kosmo’s mischief either. The shower curtain had been torn down, bite marks trailing the entire thing. Shiro lifted the curtain, and underneath was a pile of shampoo, leaking from the bottle that also bore puncture wounds.

     For a brief moment, Shiro was tempted to leave the apartment. Keith would never know… He pushed the thought away, turning around and marching towards the kitchen, where they kept their broom.

5.

     Keith was walking to his car when he got the call.

     “Hey, babe.”

     “ _Your dog ate my project._ ”

     “…What?” Keith frowned. He switched the phone to the other ear as he opened the door and slid inside. “Kosmo…ate your project? The one that’s due tomorrow?”

     “ _Yes. He ate it. The entire thing. The board, the model. It’s all destroyed._ ”

     Starting the car, Keith winced. Shiro’s voice was tense, like an electrically charged sky before a storm. “Crap. I’m sorry Shiro. What do you need me to do?”

     “ _We’ll need five Styrofoam balls, some more hot glue since we’re almost out, red yarn, wire, and some energy drinks._ ”

     “Okay, I can do that,” Keith promised as he backed out of the parking spot. “Do you want me to pick up dinner?”

     “ _Please. Matt’s on his way over._ ”

     “Okay…” Keith slid the phone back to his right ear as he spun the wheel, turning out of the parking lot. “Do you want me to see if any of the others can come help?”

     “ _No, the three of us will be enough._ ”

     “I’m so sorry Shiro. I had no idea he would do something like this.”

     Shiro’s tired sigh flooded his ear, and Keith felt his heart pang at his lover’s obvious distraught.

\+ 1

     Keith huddled in the corner, folding his legs close to him with his head resting on his knees. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching his fists, nails digging into his skin in a desperate attempt to distract himself from the dark feelings clawing at him from the inside. His breaths were stuttering pants that echoed in the empty room.

     Pitter-patters filled the room in a crescendo, stopping as a figure appeared in the doorway. A sharp whine pierced the room, but Keith only hugged himself closer. The pitter-patters continued until a shadow rested over Keith. He felt fur brush his bare skin, and Keith’s breath hitched. A tentative tongue wet his ear, and Keith huffed with amusement.

     The dark feeling began to fade, though it didn’t disappear completely. Keith slowly unraveled himself. Kosmo let out a bark, tail wagging back and forth as he nuzzled Keith with avid excitement. Keith laughed, and he scratched his pet behind the ears.

     “Keith?”

     Light flooded the room, causing Keith to squint and cover his eyes. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust before lowering his hand. He looked up at Shiro, who had concern and worry written all over his face, silver eyes clouded and lips turned downward.

     Keith smiled at him. “I’m okay.” He threw his arms around Kosmo, giving the dog a hug as Kosmo twisted his neck to lick Keith on the cheek.


End file.
